Weekends are Bliss
by BladeHowl
Summary: Set after the war. HarryxDraco. Harry wakes to find Draco doing something...unusual. One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

It was 11am on a Saturday morning and as Harry Potter woke, happiness gushed over him. Weekends were pure bliss. Harry rested on the huge double bed, gazing up at the ceiling in deep thought. Draco lay on top of Harry's bare chest whilst his head was snuggled into the crook of his neck. Harry's hair was still just as untidy as it was when he was a teenager, sticking out at every angle; Draco's usually neat, glowing platinum blonde hair was also ruffled but still glowed radiantly in the morning light.

Draco's breathing was slow and rhythmic as he slept and Harry absentmindedly combed his fingers through Draco's hair before his fingertips trailed along his soft skin and down his back. He knew Draco's body as if it were his own. He knew its shape, strength and flexibility; he knew where Draco was ticklish and where he liked to be touched. Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco's forehead as he wrapped his arms around him protectively. Harry closed his eyes again began to drift off to sleep again.

Harry woke what must have been only ten minutes later when he felt something hard digging into his side. He slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light, when he felt Draco poke him again, roughly.

"What the-?" Harry mumbled in annoyance, he hated being woken - especially on a weekend! Harry reopened his eyes and looked down at Draco.

Then Harry realised what was digging into his side. Draco mumbled in his sleep and began to subconsciously push up hard again Harry, his erection sticking uncomfortably into Harry's ribcage as he did so. Harry lay there and watched in amusement as Draco continued mumbling and pressing into him as if he were hoping they would mould into one.

"Mmm, Harry, mmm," Draco breathed. Then he began to squirm more vigorously and ended up grinding his erection directly into Harry's.

Harry stiffened as he felt Draco suddenly spill over him and after a few minutes he became limp, sinking back into Harry's chest looking truly exhausted. Harry looked down at Draco and didn't really know what to think. Is it normal for a twenty year old to still have wet dreams? Sure, Harry had dreams like that about Draco, but he never actually came during them (not in real life anyway). He would usually just wake up with a hard-on.

Harry watched as Draco stirred.

"Hey, bed head," Harry said softly, stroking Draco's messy hair. Draco looked up at him and smiled sleepily in Harry's direction, his eyes still closed.

"Says you," he mumbled. Harry couldn't help himself.

"Nice dream?" He asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Mmm, what?" Draco was still half asleep. Harry nodded his head towards his stomach and Draco lazily rolled onto his back next to Harry and squinted as he lifted the quilt. His cheeks turned beetroot.

"Is that, I mean, was that me?" Draco asked, looking quite embarrassed.

"Well, it wasn't me," teased Harry. Draco wore his apologetic face.

"Sorry," he said, looking down ashamedly.

"Sorry?" Harry laughed, "for what, coming? I found it quite enjoyable to watch actually."

"Well, you know, like all over you and stuff. And you only just cleaned the sheets yesterday and they're gonna smell again now."

Harry just looked at him. He was so adorable. Harry pulled him in close and kissed him.

"Maybe I like your smell," Harry laughed between quick kisses. Draco could feel Harry's morning erection rubbing against the inside of his thigh as he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Draco reached down and closed his hand around Harry, stroking him slowly. Harry arched his back at the contact and quickly rolled Draco onto his back and leaned over him, refusing to break the kiss.

When Draco began to speed up his actions Harry moaned loudly and kissed Draco down his neck as, yet again, he rolled Draco into a new position. His finger teased Draco's pucker before, gently, Harry pushed the tip of his finger in. Draco let out a low hiss and squirmed away.

"I'm still sore from last night," Draco complained. There was a pause before Harry finally replied, "I know what'll make you feel better."

Abruptly Harry sprung up out of bed. Draco appreciated Harry's well-toned body as he watched Harry's arse. "You coming or what?"

Draco let out a sigh and heaved himself out of bed and followed Harry into the bathroom. Harry turned the shower on and it didn't take long for the bathroom window to steam up.

Taking Draco's hand Harry walked him into the shower and pushed him under the showerhead, watching appreciatively as the water ran over Draco's pale skin and goose bumps appeared on his body. Draco pulled Harry close and kissed his way down Harry's neck, making sure to leave plenty of marks on his way down.

"Claiming me?" Harry laughed.

Draco nodded, "not that I need to…" he smirked and then continued to kiss all the way down Harry's chest until he reached his navel. Harry tensed as he waited for what was coming next. A throaty groan escaped Harry's mouth as he felt Draco's warm mouth around him. Harry watched as Draco's head bobbed up and down, his hair was tangled and wet and occasionally brushed against Harry's leg.

Harry tried to control himself but every now an then he would lose it slightly and buck forward into Draco's mouth, which Draco was more than capable of handling. Draco started to rub his tongue along the underneath and Harry's legs started to go weak. After just a couple more seconds of this Harry stumbled backwards, clumsily falling into the wall.

"I take it you like that then," Draco teased.

"Mmm, just…" Harry moaned and Draco just laughed and shook his head.

"Always want more, don't you?" Nevertheless he bent back down again and continued.

Harry could feel himself reaching his peak, everything felt so good. The warm water trickled down his shoulder and over Draco whose head still bobbed away. Harry bucked violently into Draco's mouth and let out a loud cry of pleasure as he released into that silky, wet mouth. Draco gulped and pulled Harry down onto the small square floor of the shower and locked Harry in a deep kiss.

Harry pulled away.

"Uh! Don't do that, I don't wanna taste myself," he said, pulling a face as if he'd just eaten a lemon.

"Well I think you taste quite nice," Draco smacked his lips just to annoy Harry. Harry gave him a disbelieving look before smiling again. Draco laughed and watched as Harry picked up a bottle of shampoo and squeezed a large dollop onto Draco's hair.

"Come on then, lets get you washed, you stink."

"Hey, I thought you said you liked my smell!"

Only a short one, hope you liked it ;D

**R&R Please**


End file.
